Sorry sir
by DnAfan
Summary: A fun OS on Trio...on request of CRACRESTA...


**_Hello frndssss..._**

 ** _A fun OS set after "Acp sir aur Nakul ka raaz" on the request of my deary reviewer CRACRESTA..._**

 ** _Here we go..._**

 ** _._**

.

.

After the case getting solved...Next Day at morning Acp sir already reached at beurau...and waiting for Duo...he was fuming in anger...Duo entered in beurau...saw Acp sir...

Duo (together) : good morning sir...

Acp sir turned and said in teasing tone...

Acp sir (in teasing tone) : ohh...to aa gaye aap dono...dhanya bhagya hamaare...jo aap dono iss beurau me aaye...

Firstly Duo didn't understand what had happened...why Acp sir saying like that...they looked at team...and asked them by ishaara...but Acp sir again taunted them...

Acp sir : ye idhar udhar kya dekh rahe hain aap log...

Abhi (in hesitation) : sir...wo aap...humse aise kyo baat kar rahe hain...aap aap karke...

Daya (in confusion) : haan sir...

Acp sir : are...kaisi baat kar rahe hain aap dono...aapse abb mai tum karke baat kaise kar sakta hu...aap dono to kaafi bade ho gaye hain...abb Dcp sir ke saath case solve karne lage hain...

Now Duo understood the whole matter behind this teasing and taunting...they feared to see Acp sir's angry eyes...

Abhi (with some courage) : nahi...nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai...

Acp sir (burst out in anger) : to kaisi baat hai Abhijeet... haan...bolo...kya ye sach nahi hai ki tum dono ne uss DCP ke saath milkar meri permission ke bina mere ghar ki talaashi li...

Duo looked at each other...

Acp sir : abb ek dusre ko kya dekh rahe ho...mai tum dono se kuchh puchh raha hu...

Daya (in hesitation) : haan...haan sir ye sach hai...lekin...

Acp sir (still in anger) : lekin kya haan...lekin kya Daya...

Abhi : sir hum to bas case solve karna chahte the...

Daya : haan sir...

But both stopped to see Acp sir's fiery eyes...

Acp sir : case solve kar rahe the...waah...tum dono case solve kar rahe the...to mai kya kar raha tha...bolo...(in loud tone) mai bhi to case hi solve kar raha tha na...

Just then Salunkhe sir entered in beurau...and after seeing the scenario...understood the whole matter as Acp sir talked to him about this last night...

Salunkhe sir : Dekho praduman...meri baat suno...

Acp sir : dekh salunkhe...tu abhi kuchh mat bol...mujhe pata hai tu bhi inn dono ki hi side lene aaya hai...lekin aaj mai kuchh nahi sununga...

Salunkhe sir : are Boss...mai inn dono ki side nahi le raha hu...mai to bas ye keh raha hu...ki bacche hain...ho jaati hai galti...aur inn logo ka maksad bhi to wahi tha na jo tumhaara tha...case solve karna...

Acp sir : haan...lekin jo bhi karte mujhse kam se kam puchh to sakte the...aaj tak kabhi inn logo ne mujhse puchhe bina kuchh nahi kiya...phir achanak kya sujha...

Abhi : sir...sir...hame laga iss baar aap kahin bhavnao me behkar koi galat faisla...

Acp sir (cutted him in anger) : galat faisla...aur wo bhi bhavanao me behkar...mai lunga...mai...Acp Praduman...jo aaj tak apne farz aur duty ke liye kisi ke saamne nahi zuka...kisi ke liye bhavnao me nahi baha...chahe wo uska apna beta hi Kyo na ho...wo Acp Praduman...ek aam insaan jis par khoon ka iljaam hai...uss ke liye bhavnao me beh jaayega...wo bhi sirf isliye kyunki uska naam Nakul tha... (Duo down their head)...are mene to apne sage bete Nakul par daya nahi khai...to uss par kya daya karta...aaj tak kabhi tum logo ke liye bhi bhavnao me baha hu mai kya...

Daya (in flow) : kabhi nahi sir...

Acp sir looked at him with fiery eyes...he down his head...

Acp sir : tum dono se ye umeed nahi thi...bahot dil dukhaya hai tum dono ne mera...

Daya : sir...hum maante hain humse galti hui...par sir...hum to sirf apni duty kar rahe the...aapne hi to hume sikhaya hai na...ki duty ke aage koi rishte naate nahi hote...aur sir aapne bhi to jab hamare upar koi ilzaam laga hai tab duty hi nibhai hai na sir...

Acp sir : haan nibhai hai duty...lekin uss Dcp Chitroley ke saath jaakar nahi... (Daya hide his eyes)...yaha hamaare bich jitni bhi baatein ho..jo bhi ho...wo mene hamesha hamare bich hi rakhi hain...ek case bata do jab mene Dcp ke saath milkar tum logo ke khilaf kuchh kiya ho...ulta mene unke aage hamesha tumhara saath diya hai...diya hai ya nahi...bolo...

Daya (with down head) : jee sir...sorry sir...

Abhi : sorry sir...

Acp sir : sorry...bas sorry keh diya aur ho gaya...

Abhi : sir hamara intension aapko chot pahochane ka nahi tha...hame to aap par pura bharosa hai sir...

Acp sir : achha...agar aisa hota na Abhijeet...to mere ghar ki talashi lene ke baad hi sahi...tum log mere paas aakar mere saamne ye sach confess karte...(Duo down their head)...par tum logo ne wo bhi nahi kiya...agar mai wo video nahi dekhta to mujhe to pata hi nahi chalna tha ki mere peeth pichhe kya kya ho raha hai...(to Daya) aur Daya tum...tum to badi safai se khisak liye vaha se...kyu...

Daya (in most innocent tone ever) : nahi sir...wo to mujhe...mujhe pyaas lagi thi na...to mai paani pine gaya tha...

Acp sir (in tease) : achha...baahar pani peene gaye the...kyu beurau me paani ka akaal ho gaya tha kya...ya samandar ka pani peene gaye the...

All hide their smiles...Daya embarrassed...

Salunkhe sir : Boss...abb jaane bhi do na...kitna daantoge...maaf kar do na abb to...

Acp sir : nahi Salunkhe...iss baar inn logo ne sach me mujhe bahot hurt kiya hai...aur iski sazaa to inhe milegi...

Duo (together in shock) : kya ! Sazaa !

Acp sir : haan...sazaa...

Freddy : lekin sir...

Acp sir : freddy...tum beech me mat pado...sazaa to inhe milkar hi rahegi...

Salunkhe sir : Boss ye kya bachpana hai...inn logo ne to sirf apni duty nibhai na...

Acp sir : Salunkhe mujhe inke duty karne se koi problem nahi hai...mujhe problem hai inke chhupakar duty karne se...agar koi doubt tha...to mujhe seedhe aakar puchh lete...par nahi seedha jaakar mere ghar ki talaashi hi le li...wo bhi kiske saath...the great DCP CHITROLEY...

Salunkhe sir became silent...Duo still stood silently with down head...

Acp sir : khair...sazaa to milegi... (to Daya) to Daya pehle tum... (Daya feared a bit...Acp sir continued) to tumhe pyaas lagi thi hmm... (Daya shook his head in yes then no) tum baahar paani peene gaye the na...to theek hai...aab se pure 24 ghante yaani ki pure din tum sirf paani hi piyoge...

Freddy (in confusion) : Kya matlab sir?

Acp sir : matlab ye Freddy...ki tumhaare Daya sir 24 ghante tak sirf paani par hi rahenge...pyaas lage to paani...bhukh lage to bhi paani... (Duo shocked...Daya became dumstuck)...paani ke alaawa kuchh bhi nahi...smajhe Daya...

Daya didn't reply...so Acp sir in loud tone...

Acp sir (in loud tone) : Dayaaa...

Daya (came back in scene) : haan...haan sir...wo paani...paani...

Acp sir : haan paani...sirf paani...paani hi paani...kyu kaisa rahega...

Abhi : lekin sir...ye bina khaye pure din kaise... (Daya made a sad face...) sir mai uski jagah paani pe reh lunga pura din... (Daya looked at him with full of love...)

Acp sir : ye to tum dono ko pehle sochna tha na...(Duo made a sad face...)aur Abhijeet tumhe bhukha rehne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...kyunki mujhe pata hai tumhaare liye ye koi mushkil kaam nahi hai...tumhaare liye to special sazaa soch ke rakhi hai mene...

Abhi (stammering) : kkkkk...kya sir...

Acp sir : ek minute...batata hu... (And he took out his mobile and dialled someone's number...the person picked up the phone...) Hello...haan Dcp sahab...kaise hain aap?(All shocked including Duo...they looked at each other)...are sir...mene aapko darasal ek jaruri kaam se phone kiya tha...wo kya hai na...last case me Daya aur Abhijeet ko aapke saath kaam karke itna achha laga ki puchhiye hi mat... (Duo shocked)...jabse beurau me aaye hain bas aapki hi baat kiye jaa rahe hain...aur Abhijeet to aapke saath thoda aur kaam karne ki bhi soch raha... (Abhijeet stunned)...isiliye mai soch raha tha ki aaj ka din Abhijeet ko aapke paas bhej du...aapko koi aitraaz to nahi hai na...ohh thank u so much sir...thank u...to mai bhejta hu use... (and he cut the call...)

Duo stood dumbstuck...while others were in shock...

Abhi (came out from shock) : sir...aaaap...aap...aisa kaise...Dcp sir...mai...nahi sir...please sir...

Daya : sir please...wo Dcp...dimaag ka halwa bana denge sir...

Acp sir(in tease) : achha...sach me kya...lekin Daya afsos...aaj to tum wo halwa bhi nahi kha paaoge...

Duo made a bichaara face and looked at each other with helplessness...

Acp sir : chalo...Abhijeet abb tum jao...Dcp sir tumhaara wait kar rahe hain...aaj ka pura din tumhe unhi ke saath rehna hai...(Abhijeet became sad...Acp sir to team) aur tum sab log...Freddy...Sachin...Purvi...Pankaj...Daya pe najar rakhna...agar usne kuchh bhi khaaya na...to tum logo ko bhi sazaa milegi...

Team became sad...and felt pitty for their seniors...Acp sir went in cabin...Salunkhe sir pat on Duo's shoulder in cocern and went in Acp sir's cabin...Duo looked at each other...

Abhi (in sad tone) : chalo...chalta hu...

Daya (sad tone) : hmmm...all the best Boss...

Abhi : tujhe bhi...

Daya took a sigh...Abhijeet went from there...Daya sat on his desk...Freddy came near him and put hand on his shoulder...

Freddy : sir...

Daya : yaar Freddy...aaj subah late ho gaya...isiliye beurau aane ke chakkar me breakfast bhi dhang se nahi kiya...

Freddy felt really sad for him...Acp sir came out from cabin...

Acp sir : agar kisi ne concern dikhai na...to uske liye tumhaare seniors ko hi bhugtana pad sakta hai...yaad rakhna...meri nazar har waqt tum logo pe hai...

Salunkhe sir and Daya shook his head in disappointment...all became sad...

Here Abhijeet reached at Dcp sir's office...

 **In Dcp sir's cabin :**

Abhi : may I come in sir?

Dcp sir : are Abhijeet...aao bhai...ander aao...baitho baitho...

Abhijeet came inside the cabin...and sat on chair...

Dcp sir (in proud tone) : are bhai...mene suna tum log meri badi taarif kar rahe the...

Abhi (in fake smile) : wo to sir bas aise hi...

Dcp sir : are kya aise hi Abhijeet...sach hi keh rahe the tum log...wo kya hai na mai bachpan se hi bada smart hu...

Abhijeet looked at him in fake smile...then made a face...

Dcp sir : khair...achha hua tum aa gaye...ye ek important case ke papers hain...mai yehi ready kar raha tha...lo tum dekh lo...aur 2-3 ghante me ready kar do...ye case ki details hain...

Abhi : jee sir...

Dcp smiled and gave the file to Abhijeet...Dcp's mobile rang..he picked up the call and talked in low tone...but Abhijeet heard...

Dcp sir : haan Mona...mene kaha na...mai abhi Office me hu...iss waqt mujhe call mat kiya karo...

Abhijeet heard that and tried to hide his smile...But Dcp saw him...

Dcp sir : kya hua...tumhe itni hasi kyo aa rahi hai...

Abhi (make innocent face) : kaha sir...mai to kaam kar raha tha...

Dcp sir : thik hai...thik hai...kaam pe dhyaan do...

Abhijeet nodded with that innocent face and busy in his work...some hours passed...Here Daya was very hungry...but he had no choice...he drank 20 glass of water since morning...All felt really sad...

Daya : are Freddy...Sachin...lunch time ho gaya hai...tum log yaha kya kar rahe ho...jao khana kha lo...

Sachin : nahi sir...wo actually sir...

Daya : Sachin...tum log meri chinta mat karo...mai thik hu...mujhe bhukh bhi nahi lagi hai...

Purvi : lekin sir...aap aise yaha pe...matlab sir...

Daya : are Purvi...mene kaha na mai thik hu...aur meri vajah se tum log bhi nahi khaoge to mujhe bahot bura lagega...please...

All nodded and went from there...Daya's phone rang...he looked at the screen and picked up the call in hurry...

Daya : kaha ho Boss...yaar kabse phone laga raha hu...utha kyu nahi rahe...

Abhi : are yaar...Dcp sir saamne hi baithe the...abhi abhi kuchh kaam se baahar gaye hain...

Daya : kaha...?

Abhi : pata nahi... (in naughty tone) shaayad apni girlfriend se milne...

Daya (in shock) : girlfriend?!

Abhi : haan yaar girlfriend...

Daya : Boss...unke jaiso ki bhi girlfriend hoti hai kya...

Abhijeet laughed on this comment...

Abhi : chhod ye sab...tu bata...kaisa chal raha hai waha pe...

Daya : Boss...sach batau...jabse sir ne kuchh bhi khaane se mana kiya hai na...meri bhookh aur badh gayi hai... (Abhijeet really felt sad for his bear...) sachin...freddy aur baaki sabko bhi mene abhi abhi jabardasti lunch karne bheja...verna wo log to jaa hi nahi rahe the...

Abhi : hmmm...

Daya : khair...tumhaara kya haal hai...

Abhi : kuchh nahi yaar...ek kaam kar rahe the hamare Dcp sahab...par mujhe dekhkar wo kaam bhi mujhe saup diya...aur khud chhup chhup ke apni girlfriend se baat kar rahe the... (he winked)...aur subah se apni taarif pe taarif kiye jaa rahe hain wo alag...

Daya (in smile) : Boss...wo duniya me ek hi piece hain...(Abhijeet smiled)...khair chhodo ye sab...tumne lunch kiya?

Abhi : nahi yaar ...abhi kha lunga...

Daya : Abhi matlab isi waqt...

Abhi : haan baba...

Daya : nahi Abhi...mujhe vishvas nahi hai tumpe...mujhe pata hai...mujhe nahi khana isiliye tum bhi apna lunch skip kar doge...tumhe meri kasam hai Abhi tum isi waqt lunch karoge...

Abhi : are ye kya baat hui...kasam dene ki kya jarurat thi...

Daya : hmmm...mujhe pata hi tha...kha lo chupchap...

Abhi (in disappointment) : thik hai baba...chal rakhta hu...

Daya nodded and they cut the call...whole day passed...At evening...Daya went to home...

 **At Duo's home :**

Daya (to himself) : ek to itni bhukh lagi hai...Boss ko bhi aane me der hogi...kya karu...kya karu...kya karu...hmmm yaha to Acp sir ko pata nahi chalega...yaha kaha camera hai...yesss...mai pehle kuchh kha leta hu...

And he was going to take some snacks...just then someone entered in his home...

Person : Hello Daya...

Daya : are Rahul tu...

Rahul (casually while sitting on sofa) : haan mai...kyu tum kisi aur ka intejaar kar rahe the kya...

Daya : nahi to...wo to tum yu achanak aaye isiliye...

Rahul : lo...abb mai apne dost se milne bhi nahi aa sakta...

Daya : are kyu nahi...bilkul...

Rahul : vaise ek kaam bhi tha...

Daya : kya?

Rahul : tum par najar rakhni hai bhai...

Daya (in confusion) : najar ? Kyu?

Rahul : kya kyu Daya...tumhe punishment mili hai na...paani peene ki...aur Abhijeet ko Dcp sir ke saath rehne ki...

Daya looked at him with opened mouth...

Daya (in shock) : tumko kisne bola?

Rahul (casually) : Acp sir ne...unka phone aaya tha...

Daya : what?

Rahul : yes...to abhi tum jo ye khane ki koshish kar rahe the wo bhul jao... (Daya looked at him in cute anger) aur suno...mere liye jara ek cup chai bana do...aur haan saath me thoda snacks bhi...

Daya (in low tone) : Acp ka chamcha...

Rahul : kuchh kaha tumne?

Daya (in fake smile) : nahi...laata hu na mai...chai aur snacks...hunh...

Rahul smiled on his irritation...Daya went in kitchen and called Abhijeet and told him everything...

Daya : Bossss...ye Acp sir ke chamche ne to pareshaan kar diya hai...

Abhi : hmm...kya karein yaar...galti ki to abb bhugtna bhi padega na...

Daya nodded and cut the call...the made a cup of tea for Rahul and gave it to him with snacks...Rahul took it...and enjoyed...Daya really felt hungry now...he looked at the snacks...Rahul saw that and started singing...

 _ **Jaha teri ye nazar hai...**_

 _ **Meri jaan mujhe khabar hai...**_

Daya looked at him in anger and went in his room in frustration...Rahul smiled...After sometimes...door bell rang...Daya opened the door...and see Acp sir & Salunkhe sir standing there...

Daya : sir aap log...aaiye na...

Acp sir : hmmm...kyu Rahul...kuchh khaya nahi n isne...

Daya (in irritation) : nahi khaya sir...

Oldie duo smiled on his irritation...

Acp sir : to abb khaalo...

Daya (in confusion) : matlab sir...

Acp sir : matlab...ek min...are Freddy. ..sachin...purvi...Nikhil...pankaj...aa jao sab...

All came inside...Daya shocked to see them...

Daya : tum sab yaha?

Freddy : haan sir...aaj hum sab yehi dinner karenge...dekhiye hum pack bhi karva ke laaye hain...Acp sir ki taraf se...

Daya looked at him in confusion...

Salunkhe sir : are Daya bacche...aise kya dekh rahe ho...Acp sahab to tum dono se bas ek chhota sa majak kar rahe the...

Daya looked at Acp sir in shock who smiled to see his face...

Daya : majaak?

Rahul (in smile) : haan Daya...majaak...

Daya : tujhe bhi pata tha...

Rahul : yes...

Daya : to phir wo Abhijeet ki sazaa...

Acp sir : wo koi sazaa nahi thi Daya...Dcp sir ka hi mere paas phone aaya tha...ki unhe Abhijeet se kuchh kaam hai...ek case ke silsile me uski help chahiye...isiliye mene use bheja...

Abhi : haan Daya...

All looked behind...Abhijeet was standing there...he came to them...

Abhi : haan yaar...mujhe bhi abhi aate aate ye baat pata chali...

Daya : to sir wo Dcp sir ko phone...? Aur taarif vali baat wo sab...

Acp sir : wo to fake call tha...mene koi phone nahi kiya...haan unka phone aaya tha tabhi mene unhe ye kehkar chane ke jhaad par chadha diya ki tum dono unki bahot taarif kar rahe the...

Duo looked at each other and smiled...

Daya : kya sir...mujhe kitni bhukh lag rahi thi...

Acp sir : isiliye to ye sab lekar aaya...aur achha hua na isi bahaane tumhaara vajan bhi thoda kam ho gaya...

Abhijeet smiled...

Daya (in shy smile) : kya sir...

All smiled...

Abhi : sir...aap humse naraaz to nahi hain na...

Acp sir : nahi beta...

Duo (together in happiness) : thnk u sir...

Salunkhe sir : chalo bhai...abb bahkt bhukh lagi hai...purvi...beta jaldi se khana laga do...

Purvi smiled and all with some chit chat enjoyed their dinner...

.

.

.

 _ **Plsss r & r...**_


End file.
